Andrea?
by HatterKing222
Summary: Hiccup is cluless about himself Toothless and what's going on Toothless is missing and now there is some new girl Andrea.Rated for future chapters.
1. clueless

**I'm new at this and this would be my first story on this site so try to be kind. I own nothing!**

(Toothless's POV)

"He is clueless isn't he. He still refers to me as a boy." I was talking with my cousin Logan

"But you like him right?"

"If I didn't do you think I would let him ride me?"

"Of course not your not that kind of girl. So... What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna..." I sighed "I'm... um... I don't know I mean we're two different species let alone he can understand a word I say to him"

"Well you could..."

"You don't mean?"

"I do"

"You are brilliant... or crazy. You know more about this than I do will I be able to go back and forth?"

"Yep my sister used to all the time"

"Thank you but your gonna have to teach me"

"No problem with me but we'll be working 24\7 for two or three weeks at the least."

"Oh... you think he'll miss me?"

"Who wouldn't your such a sweet little lady" The last part he was being sarcastic.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, so funny" my voice filled with sarcasm and iteration.

"If he's any kind of friend he will."

"I should say bey"

"He won't understand you Toothless" he giggled at saying my name well the one Hiccup called me by.

"You don't call me that" I snapped "only he can"

"Fine Andrea" he said using my birth name it was the first time I hade heard it in years.

"We should go Logan"

"We really should"

(Hiccup's POV)

(Three days latter)

_Toothless was acting odd then he vanished I wonder where he could have gone _I thought to my self _I really miss him it kinda dull with out him_ I was lost in thought people were starting to notice _What could he be doing that would take him so long? How far could he have gone without me? Is he mad? Did I do something wrong? Is he ok? If he's hurt I don't know what I'll do he's my best friend._

"Hiccup? Hiccup are ok?"

"What hu oh " it was Astrid "Hi what's up?" I tried to push thoughts of Toothless out of my mind to carry out a conversation that wasn't one sided. I tried but to no avail but despite that I tried to concentrate.

"I... We were all wondering what's wrong?" I looked around at all the worried faces.

" nothing thanks for the worry any way I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Well... Toothless he's missing"

"For how long"

"Three days"

"Well it hasn't ben that long I know that he'll show up" she pecked me on the lips and it didn't feel right I thought it was my nerves messing with my mind so I ignored it and pecked her cheek. She smiled and soon left I decided to go on a walk I kinda let my mind wander and ended up where I met Toothless.

"Come home soon bud."

(A few weeks later)

I was depressed, everyone knew that and we all know why. I was avoiding every one in the one place I knew I could The same place me and Toothless trained but when I got there I wasn't alone there was a girl there she had long jet black hair well tanned skin she looked a little shorter than me her hair was tied up except for a chunk on each side she was in what looked like dear skin clothes that looked kind of tight she was sitting down staring into the water but her eyes are what stood out the most they were acid green she was beautiful. She looked like she was deep in thought like she was being troubled by something I accidentally pushed a rock and when it hit the ground she looked up at me and smiled it looked like she hadn't lost her canines because she had one sharp tooth on both sides.

"Hi I'm T... Andrea" her voice sounded like she was in pure bliss.

"Hiccup"

"Hiccup... well Hiccup is there a town or something near by?"She stood and looked at me as if we had known each other for a long time. And I think we have.

"Well yes there is... have we met before?"

"I don't know it's likely... I've ben a lot of places and met a lot of people." she walked over to me and looked me in the eye, I held my breath. She smiled, "We have met" She looked in the direction of the town "The town is that way right?" I nodded "Thank you Hiccup" she pecked my cheeck I flushed in red and when I turned to face her she was gone.

(Thoothless/Andrea's POV)

_Oh my god _( Dragons only have one god) _I kissed him I really kissed hiccup!_ I thought happily Thank you cousin Logan! I looked at the town at all the people and dragons, the dragons would be able to tell who I am I hoped the people wouldn't. I took a deep breath and walked in I felt both dragon and human eyes watching me.

"Andrea!" I heard a dragon behind me ask I turned to her and nodded slightly there were gasps and cheers from all the dragons in town. I smiled. I was about to pass the teens they were arguing and soon shoved Snotlout at me.

"Hi... Um... I was... I mean... we were... all kind of wondering who you are, New girl?" he was red

"Andrea, and you souund and look extremily nervous" Tha made him blush more than he was before from what I remember this was not how he acted _I must be really pretty._ I didn't know if I was or not I was not and still am not a good judge of human beauty.

"I'm Snotlout" the others walked up behind him as they were introduced "This is Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and, Astrid"

"Nice to meet you all I'm Andrea"

"We have one more member to introduce Hiccup but we don't know where he is"

" Oh I met him in the forest!"

"You met him! In the forest!" Astrid said she was pissed of.

"Yes" I acted like I was nervous when she was acting like I did when I first met her. We all talked for a long time they told me things I knew I acted shoked. It was Ok until I started to feel pain in my back where my wings would pop out any time now.

"I have to go back to my camp my cousin will get worried, I'll find you all later." hey all said bey and I was gone. I was running as fast as I could to the forest and ran into Hiccup,"Shit... Oh Hiccup I'll find you later K?"

"I'll look forward to that."

I ran untill I was out of sight then I changed into the dragon Hiccup thought he knew I soon walked to his house to lay on his roof I could feel the world resting around me and soon I was to.


	2. complicated

(Hiccup's POV)

Yesterday I met a girl, she was... odd... but hypnotizing. I was staring at the ceiling in my room thinking about the day before hoping it was real... hoping she was real. I know I've seen her acidic green eyes somewhere before. I just couldn't place where. I heard a soft thud from above me and soon soft snoring. I soon decided I couldn't sleep and to go see what the was sleeping on my roof.

"Toothless!" His eyes shot open acid green... _Andrea! _This is where I saw these eyes before _it must be a fluke _I thought. Toothless jumped of the roof and licked me on my arm. "Hey bud! Where you been?" I said just loud enough for him to hear not that he could anser but still. "I want to tell you something buddy." he sat down and looked at me. "There is a new girl in town Andrea I met her yesterday... Oh only if you could have seen her she was wonderful... hypnotic... beautiful, most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Don't tell Astrid" I joked "She would skin me alive." The thing was if Astrid ever did find out I thought that, at least as long as we remained a couple, she most likely would skin me alive. " I don't know if it's gonna work out for me and Astrid you know she's a great girl and all but I don't know." Toothless seemed happy about that I know he never liked Astrid much "I really hope you get to meet Andrea some day I think you would like her. But I think I should try to get to sleep I'm meeting her tomorrow. And where ever you were you are going to have to take me because I would really like to know where you were. K bud?" He nodded slowly and leaped back on to the roof " Good night bud and welcome home."

( The next morning in the mess hall )

" You are What?" Astrid shouted in my face.

"I'm breaking up with you. It's been on my mind for a while and well I just don't think it will work out."

"No... Fucking ... Way you can't break up with me!"

"I think I just did. Now I have a somewhere I got to be and someone I got to see"

" the new girl" she snarled under her breath I pretended not to notice and left quickly with a very real fear she might just kill me.

As soon as I was out of every ones hearing range I said "Yes the new girl."

I looked every where but I couldn't find Andrea or Toothless I wasn't to worried about Andrea because she said she would find me but Toothless had just came home last night and last time he vanished it was for weeks. I fond him he was going into the woods and against my better judgement I followed him. He went to the place where we first met and another dragon another Nightfury landed in front of him this ones eyes were different they were an electric blue and within seconds it turned into a teenage boy! Tan skin, black hair with a white streak in it and the same blue eyes. Soon he spoke.

"Oh little cousin... let me speak with you cute little human form" Toothless nodded and turned into Andrea flashing a brilliant smile it took all I hade to stay quiet.

" Oh Logan it was perfect. He thinks I'm beautiful he told me last night... then again he didn't know he was talking to me."

"Still clueless?"

"As ever but that will change soon right? I hope it will because I love him he's my rider and I love so much and I'm so excited I get to talk to him! I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are but that is ok your just happy." then I heard a voice that wasn't in the conversation earlier.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the little Nightfury we all know and love" it was a girl with fiery red hair with black eyes she looked older than Toothless... Andrea, and was wearing the same dear skin that Andrea... Toothless... Andrea was wearing but it was torn, singed and blood stained.

"Look Logan the monteros Nightmare finely decided to show up!"

"It is good to see you to Andrea... Logan" she said his name shyly and sweetly.

"My dearest Vanessa" Logan walked over to her and swung his arm around her waist pulling her up agents him so close that there faces almost touched, as he did so Vanessa let out a small gasp, and Andrea who was the youngest made a gagging sound, they didn't notice. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. I laughed inside my head at the face that gave Andrea. _Smooth hiccup smooth the girl you like is your dragon that you always thought was a boy that turns out was in... no is in love with you and you ment to tell your best friend how beautiful she was and you did at the same time as telling her._ I thought and I felt the hot blush spread across my face this was great how was I going to tell my dad I wanted to date my dragon! I knew things were going to get complicated. But just how complicated?


	3. I hate this plan!

**King: I'm starting to loose interest in this**...

**Hatter: That is bad I'll have to finish it all on my own!**

**King:(laughs) good luck with that.**

(Hiccup's POV)

I soon slipped away unnoticed deciding to talk to Andrea when she decides she trusts me enough to tell me about all this hopefully that would be soon. I sat in my room which was now covered in pictures of Andrea, Logan, and Vanessa. Mostly Andrea both in human and dragon forms. I soon fond myself in aw of her features evan in a drawing. This was going to be hard.

(Andrea's POV)

"Can you guys please stop with the eye sex I mean really we have serous business we need to get to soon..." that got there attention away from each other.

Logan cleared his throat "yes well we have to wait for Lena, Max, John, and Linda now don't we?"

" Wait! John! As in my dad!" I heard a voice behind me.

"Yes" it could only be one dragon.

"Hi... Daddy" I turned to face him with a fake smile on my face. His human form had dark reddish brown eyes, like always, had long , for a male, black hair with gray strands here and there a long scare from the corner of his eye to his cheek the pants he wore had blood stains and singe marks. I didn't look him in the eye. "Where are my brother and sisters?"

"On there way I went ahead to see my baby girl" I was the youngest "first. Look me in the eyes." I did as he told me but didn't speak. "Oh Andrea you have grown." he reached down to touch my cheek I snarled and filched. "Don't tell me, you are still mad. Aren't you?"

"Damn strait! Last time I saw you, you all most killed me! Then cast me away! I want nothing to do with you!"

"How dare you speak to your father that way!"

"I have killed bigger things than you! Plus you disowned me incase you don't remember!" I turned away from him.

" Andrea we need him here for the plan" Vanessa said and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Fine but I do not trust him. now I have somewhere to go and some one to see tell me when the others get here" with that I left I hade to find Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>King: Hatter are you sure about this?( holding paper with next ch.)<strong>

**Hatter: I think I am.**

**King:( hands Hatter paper) good luck with that...**


	4. Bad Mood

**King: hu...**

**Hatter: what do you think?**

**King:I don't think that matters what I think. It only matters wat they think.(points at you)**

* * *

><p>( Andrea's POV)<p>

_My father disowned me for being weak... Weak! I am not weak I took down the big one, the master, our master, our Queen! She is dead now thanks to me and I, I took her place_ _I am Queen. I am the strongest and now father wants me back into the family I was kicked out of. Let him crawl and beg for my forgiveness I will not falter I will stand strong and I will have my king. Hiccup the first human to rule dragons it is fitting he was the first to befriend one first to ride one and I hope first to love one. Let him love me... _I reached his house he walked out to great me he smiled.

"Andrea! I'm so glad to see you."

"Glad to see you to."

"I want you to meet my father"_ Meet the father so soon! Wow!_

"Ok" was all I could get out.

"Come in"

"May I sit"

"Please" he said kind of rushed and he patted the seat next to him. Then Stoic walked in he looks bigger than he did when I was in dragon form. I gulped he was almost smaller than my dad and evan in human form My dad was huge. I shook it off I had been around this guy before. Then again I could take him in that form I wasn't so confidant I could at this time. As I was in internal conflict with my self he spoke with his son.

"She is beautiful alright but..."

"But.."

"How douse she fight" I didn't catch Hiccups response because there was a knock at the door and guess who was standing outside the door.

"John!" I exclaimed when the door was answered "Oh no"

"Is that any way to refer to you father your siblings have arrived Andrea they just got here"

"Wait Father?" Hiccup was confuse.

"You know Dad it's kind of creepy you knew where I was I didn't tell you" He stepped

"Is that really how you plan to speak to me Andrea?"

"I can speak to you any way I want!"

"Don't push me!" He glared at me in a way to mach his threat.

"Aw... You think you could take me." I said in a sweet little taunting voice "Cute" I said that with less enthusiasm "let's go John. See you later Hiccup" I walked over and pecked his lips just to get a reaction from every one in the room. My 'Father' gave Hiccup the glare of death.

Stoic was cheering for his boy and said "That's my boy!" "What a catch" and " I like her spunk".

Hiccup just softly gasped at contact I liked that reaction.

(Hiccup's POV)

"She is beautiful alright but..." I had just invited Andrea in and my dad was already judging her.

"But..." I can admit I was kind of nervous to hear what he had to say next.

"How douse she fight?" to him that was kinda a big deal. So all he wanted to know is if she was as gifted as Astrid. Well in looks she was much more gifted. In fighting... well she is a dragon so I was guessing she was good but I didn't get a chance to say anything because there was a knock at the door and when I answered it Andrea yelled his name well I guess she knew him.

"John! Oh no"

"Is that any way to refer to your father? Anyway your siblings arrived they just got here"

"Wait Father?" this was her dad.

"You know dad..." I zoned out scared of what might happen if I was tuned in to what the world around me had to offer, and right now what the world had to offer was two dragons with bad history in my living room. Before I knew it I was pecked on the lips by Andrea I was dying to pull her in and make it a real kiss but instead I gasped out of shock she smirked happy with my reaction. She soon left and if you ask me it was to soon. Next thing I knew My dad slapped me hard on the back laughing.

"Well That's my boy! I think that Andrea is quite the girl. Good job... Good job!" then he left to brag to the village what a great job he did raising me to the point where I could get a girl as good as Andrea. Or that was my guess it was a rather well educated guess but that didn't matter.

(Astrid's POV)

"New girl and Hiccup are what!" I yelled

"Don't kill the messenger" Snotlout said with a real fear that I might kill him and I might I was In a very, very bad mood.

* * *

><p><strong>King: Fine I'll admit it I kind of liked that<strong>

**Hatter:That wasn't so hard to admit now was it**

**King:I'll wash my mouth out later**


	5. If you wish to know

**Hatter: Sorry it took so long I was trying to make King help with Astrids personality.**

** King: I think I did well but you tell us what you think.**

* * *

><p>( Astrid's POV)<p>

I rounded up the teens of the village in the mess hall they were all speaking nonsense about the new girl Andrea and how prefect she is how strong she's rumored to be how beautiful and how all around better she is than me. When I heard that remark I slammed my fist down on the table as hard as I could out of anger and frustration. When I did the crowd quickly, hushed. I cracked my knucks and heard the crowd gulp they could tell just how bad a mood I was in and were ready to listen.

"Thank you for shutting your traps and listening" I said in an obviously fake nice voice I knew they could all feel the venom behind my words. "Now I do believe you can all guess why you are here . . . " I waited for response and got none. "It is in regards to the two who are not attending . . . "

"Oh . . . " they somewhat got it now.

"Wait are you just pissed because Hiccup dumped your sorry butt for the new wonder in town. The beauty with the acid green eyes, Andrea." A boy in the back shouted and part of the crowd whistled at the thought of her and the rest of the crowd laughed until they saw the look on my face.

"Think a little why don't you, each of you were given a brain for a reason how much do we know for fact about this Andrea person?"

"I knew it. You're just jealous that you're not Hiccups number one anymore!" A girl in the front said.

"I'm so out of here"

"Good luck finding anyone who would do your dirty work for you"

"Yeah we aren't gonna spy for you" They knew what I was going to ask of them before I did. Most of them left saying things like that leaving my loyal fan club that I never bothered to remember the names of except for their ring leader and second in command Snotlout and the ringleader with red hair and with as much fire in his soul as a dragon it's self Tanner he would sell his soul to me no give it to me if I asked and that is what he did without either one of us knowing it.

"Do each of you vow not to betray me in any way" I said in the same fake kindness tone as I did before but each were so blinded with devotion they couldn't tell, they would be great pons in this silent war between me and Andrea that she had started the second she set eyes on my Hiccup.

"We Swear" they said in unison. It was time to give each one an assignment and for the war to truly begin.

(Max's POV)

I hid myself among the humans that so adore that Astrid girl a retched amount of hate in that one though such a beauty for a human of course She asked me and the group of humans I hid in to vow loyalty, I 'vowed' but fingers crossed so it doesn't count. Elder sister Andrea owes me after this and so douse cousin Logan. Astrid's eyes locked on me as if she could sense I plan to betray her then smiled what to any one else would have been a sweet innocent smile but I saw a demonic grin behind it. She had plans for me.

"You" she pointed at me "I do not believe I have met you before what is your name?"

I couldn't tell her my real name so I said the first name that came to mind "Donovan"

"Donovan You sound nervous why?"

"I just never thought that you would ever talk to me directly Astrid." she fully believed me, I internally smirked, I was always a good actor I guess that's why I got picked for this job.

"I have big plans for you Donovan." she didn't tell me what her plan was for me until much later.

I looked in to the calm water of a small lake Andrea showed me I saw a human boy in my reflection with lightly tanned skin silky black hair that fell just past the bottom of my ears pulled back into a few centimeters long ponytail and silvery green eyes I was dressed ,according to plan, in Vikings artier so I could blend it with the humans. I do want to learn more about humans but not Astrid I feel like I know enough about that kind of human the dark soul in her that when she's she can shut away so well but when she is mad no wonder the humans are so afraid and eager to get away except those who are so blinded by devolution like Tanner he unknowingly gave that demon girl his soul for nothing but a glance his direction every so often and a word or two some times. I sighed humans confuse me so some like Hiccup some like Astrid and even if it was for a short time they were together how could someone so open minded and kind stand to be anywhere near someone like her, and yet a better question how could a human make a dragon fall in love?

"Donovan" Speak of the devil. "I'm going to tell you your part now if you wish to know."

"I do" I looked at her longing to know what it was about her and her entire species that allures dragons so that attracts me so.

* * *

><p><strong>King: We need your help Tell us what you think Max Should do and How he should feel from this point<strong>

**Hatter: P.M. us if you have any Ideas**


End file.
